TRANSFORMERS ISAERILI DEFENCE FORCE
by Ash Ketchum Jr
Summary: What Happens when there is another AllSpark. and it is found in Jerusalem by the Defense force, what happened when a 19-year-old TF fan is going to the Israel Defense force, what happens when the Deceptions show up out of nowhere, what happens when all hope is lost for them, hurt, the Autobots come and save the day Autobot kidnapping involved
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: this is a story I've made up last year on Wattpad. But I NEVER finished it. So I hope you all enjoy this story**

* * *

 **NOTE:** if you are Israeli. and you live in Israel, I beg you, don't take offense of this story.

Chapter 1

* * *

 _Amit's P.O.V._

 _At_

H, I'm Amit Sandra, I'm 19 years old and I am going to the army, I'm stationed at Israel Defense Forces.

It was 5:00 in the morning as I walked out of my parents' house. I opened the front door and walked down the hall to the elevator, I pressed the button for the elevator and rode it down to the car garage, I walked to my black and yellow Camaro, i named Bumblebee, I got the name from watching Transformers 1-4 with my cousin Jordan. Now I'm a TF fanatic like her. I opened the door to Bee and I climbed inside it. I got the keys out of my pocket with had an Autobot Keychain on it. Also, my cousin, Jordan bought me. I got into my car and started it up. I drove out of the garage and went off to the base.

"Optimus, I have word from the U.S government that the Decoctions are back," Ironhide said as he walked up to his leader.

"No, tell me this isn't true," Optimus said to his friend.

"Optimus, I'm not kidding, they're attacking a country in the middle east. It's a very small country, in fact, they have 120,000 soldiers Optimus, they can't stop a Decepticon attack!" Ironhide exclaimed as he narrowed his optics at his leader.

"Call the other Autobots here, we need to act fast if we want to save Israel."

Everyone was at the briefing room, discussing the plan of how they were going to attack the Deceptions. "Alright, how are we going to do this?" Bee said. "Bee." Sam said. "what?" Bee asked as he went on his iPhone. Lennox walked up to the table and discussed the plan.

"okay, everyone we got the plan down?" Lennox asked. "yes." everyone said as they all got up and walked out of the room.

Bumblebee was packing his stuff getting ready to go to Israel. Then Sam walked in his room. "Hey man, you ready?" Sam said referring to the trip in two days. "Yeah, I'm actually nervous as frag." Bee said as he walked to his desk chair and sat on it. "So," Bee said grabbing his blue fidget spinner and spun it.

"No need to be nervous man, you've done this a lot, you fought 'Cons in Mission City, Egypt, Chicago, you can do it one more time in another country," Sam said.

"Yeah, you're right Bee, I did fight Deceptions in other places and countries, it don't hurt to do it in Europe." Bee said. "alright! So, let's do this!"

Sam said as they walked out of the room to get something to eat.

They walked into the cafeteria and saw all of their friends. Sam got a trey and got something to eat. He sat down next to William Lennox.

"Hey Will," Sam said as he picked up his fork and ate his food.

"Hey, Sam, what's up?" Robbert Epps asked next to the young hero.

"Oh, what's up Robert?" Sam said. "Okay, I'm so ready to kick some Deception aft!" the solider said as he high fives, Sam.

"Yeah, Me too," Sam said as he ate his food.

"Hey guys, anyone seen Barricade?"

"No, Noah, we haven't," William said.

"Oh, alright." he said as he checked the Rec room.

"So, Sam you nervous?" Ironhide asked the young man sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I'm really nervous, I'm scared as shit of what's going to happen."

Sam said as he played with his hands.

"Well Sam, no need to be nervous. You saved the world three times, doesn't hurt to do it a fourth." William said as he clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Okay, but I'm still nervous as slag to go on the trip," Sam said. "Dude, I'm gonna say it again, you fought Deceptions three times, it doesn't hurt to do it again." Ill said as he patted him on the back. Optimus walked up to him, Sam saw the leader of the Autobots.

"Hey Optimus," Sam said to the Prime.

He asked the young soldier.

"Hello, Sam, how are you?" Optimus asked him.

"I'm fine, Optimus, Just nervous is all," Sam said as he walked towards the leader of the Autobots. "Well, play around with your fidget spinner. that calms Bumblebee down when he's ready to fight Deceptions." Optimus said as he handed Sam a tiny spinner "yeah, i'm good spinner. "t\Thanks, Prime." Sam said as he spun it, to calm himself down. "Better?" Optimus asked. "Yeah, thanks again Prime," Sam said as he walks off and up to Bee's room. "Hey Bee, what's up?" Sam asked him.

"Hey, Sam." Barricade said. "Whatup, Cade," he said as he walked into the room, he closed the door and he walked to the Autobot and Ex-con. "Good." he said, drawing in his notebook. "what are you drawing Cade?" Bee asked. "Myself when I was a 'Con," he said as he kept sketching. Bee snatched it out of his hand. "Yo, I wasn't done he said. "I wanna see. Can't I see?!" Bee said as he looked at it. "Oh, awesomeness!" Bee said as he handed it back to him. "Thank you! Daewrft!" Barricade said to him. "Hey, don't call me a dwarf!" Bee said,

"and I thought we were now friends." Bee pouted. "We are you, idiot," he said as he punched him in the arm. "Hey!"

"Dear Primus quit your winning dude!" Bee said.

"Dude quit it!" Cade said as he got his sketchbook from him. "Fine, you can have it back," Bee said as he took the sketchbook from him and continued drawing. "Are you and him always like this?" Sam asked. "Yes, we are. If he's being an afthead." he said as he stood up and walked to his desk to get his computer. "So, guys wanna do something later, like go out for a drive or something?" Sam asked. "Sure, I'm down, what time do we have to be in Israel?" Sam asked. "William said we will be there by Friday afternoon." Barricade said.

"Alright. Let's go beat some Deception aft!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "Yeah! Barricade said as they went out of base for that drive to celebrate.

* * *

The Deceptions landed in Tel Aviv, Megatron transformed into his robot mode, Starscream next then we all of the other 'Cons transformed. "Deceptions we have no time to waste, let's destroy them," Megatron said. "My lord, aren't we supposed to locate the Autobots?" Starscream asked him. "SHUT UP STARSCREAM!" Megatron yelled at his second in Command. "What a moron you are Starscream." Megatron said,

"my lord, what are we looking for?" Soundwave, his trusted third in command asked him. "well Soundwave, there is another AllSpark." he said. "here, in Tel Aviv?" Starscream asked. Megatron then grabbed him by the neck and _strangled_ him. "You shut the frag up. I don't need any more of your stupid dumbaft questions, understand?!" Megatron said as he let his second and command go the Deception seeker crashed to the ground. The seeker got up and glared at his illustrious leader as he kept talking to the other Decoctions. "We have to search everywhere for the other AllSpark in this Primus for sakeng country," Megatron ordered as the Deceptions transformed and drove off.

 **A\N: Hi guys it's Bee, and I'm here with a brand new story, if you get offended, please Primus forbid! I'm not taking it on you guys who live in Israel, this is just a TF story.** **I REPEAT:** **THIS IS A TF STORY I AM NOT TAKING ANY OFFENSE TO YOU GUYS WHO ARE FROM ISAERIL! Thank you. I'm actually on a plane going there myself. So, don't forget to leave a review, follow and favorite this story. Thanks, guys and TF fans!**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

* * *

The Autobots were on the NEST plane now headed to Israel. Lennox got intel that the Deceptions where there and causing a whole slag load of problems. For one; Sgt Robbert Epps found another AllSpark, then went to warn Prime.

"Optimus, we have a problem."

Epps said as he sat from across prime and the Autobots.

"What is it, Robert?" Optimus asked.

"The Deceptions are not there just to go on a vacation." Robert got cut off by Crosshairs. "We know dude! can you tell us?" he asked growing impatient with him.

"Remember we battled the 'Cons for the Allspark?" the man asked.

"Yes." The soldiers, Including the Autobots and Ex-'Con, said.

"Well, Prime just located another one in Jerusalem."

Lt, William Lennox said as he pulled out his laptop and opened the lid and it turned on to a map shown on the screen and all the Autobots looked at the. Screen, they're three white Decoction blips moving across the screen and they're fast, moving to one city to the next. NEST needs help with the 'Cons, and, Primus forbid them, they need help now…

when they got to base, they walked inside and talked to some of the general about the Deception attack.

"I am Captain William Lennox of the Non-Biological Extarestrials, My friends and I come here from a military base in California. we are looking for the Deceptions." He said, shaking the man's hand. "Jordan Smith. How are you, Captain?" He asked "Hello Jordan, my name is Optimus Prime, we have come to you for assistance, to defeat Megatron, once and for all. theAllSpark has been destroyed, but, We've found out that there is another one somewhere within your country. For the sake of the world as we know it, we need to find it, and then destroy it." Optimus said as he walked up to the general. "What? the Cons are here?!" Jordan asked. "Yes, they are Deceptions are here." Sam told him. "uh, who's he?" Jordan asked looking down at the young boy. "This is Samuel James Witwicky," William said. "What is a civilian doing here?" he asked as he glanced down at the boy again. "I'm not a civilian, sir. I'm part of the Autobot team." Sam said as his friend Bumblebee walked up to him and clapped him on the shoulder. "what up?" he asked. "oh I'm okay." Sam said to his friend, Bee walked up to Optimus and stood next to him."So, what is the plan Jordan?" Robert asked. "Let's think of one," Jordan said. "I actually thought of one when we were atbase." Ironhide said as they focused the plan.

* * *

"let's go this slag!" Starscream yells to the other Deceptcions

"yeah! I agree with Starscream, let's do this!" Soundwave told his leader.

"let's go," Megatron said as they transformed and drove into the city.

The Cons were in the city now, they were driving in their Alt modes so they won't be noticed by other civilians. NEST was on the move. Optimus was leading the group of Autobots, followed. They where mow locating the Deceptions. Sam was in Bumblebee. Then the Deceptions came out of nowhere. the Autobots transformed and they each had their cannons charged up and ready to fight. Optimus had his farming sowed and axe out, ready to battle Megatron. Ran up to Prime, ready to fight the leader of the Deceptions. "You are not hurting anyone again Megatron," Prime said as he swung his sword.

The Autobots fought the Deceptions in Tel Aviv now. Sam saw Bumblebee attack the seekers as the Air force was doing the best that they can to shoot down the seeker, Starscream. They were doing the best they can to fight off the Cons. They were shooting the Bots. Optimus and NEST needed to retreat and think of a better battle plan than this one. the Autobots had no choice but to retreat.

"Autobots, retreat!" Optimus Prime orders the NEST soldiers and his team. Then they retreated back to base to think of a different plan.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is short but, I can't think of anything else, I'm too tired to even think about what to write now. so yeah, if you guys have any ideas for this story don't hold back on PMing me, make sure you leave a review in the comments section later**

 **-Bumblebee**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

They were back at base coming up with a new plan with the Israel army. Team NEST where coming up with a plan with the Autobots to defeat the Deceptions, and get the AllSpark.

"Alright, any of you guys have any other plans?" Colonel Lennox asked.

"Yeah, let's do it," Bee said as he cocked his shotgun. "Easy, Bumblebee. we need to come up with a plan." Optimus said. "Okay then, what is the plan?" Barricade asked. "Why won't we do the same plan again?" Sam asked as he walked towards Optimus. "No, Sam. we need to come up with a different plan, the Deceptions are going to make their move." the Autobot leader said.

They were now coming up with a plan.

* * *

the Deceptions were in their hideout in another part of the country. "Deceptions, today we mobilize," Megatron said as he stood up and walked to his fellow Comrades. "Lord Megatron, aren't we supposed to find the Autobots?" Starscream asked as he walked up to his leader. "Yes, we are, Starscream. But we have to come up with a PLAN." Megatron said, yelling the last word like his second-in-command didn't hear him so good. "Okay, okay don't need to get all pissy on me," Starscream said as he walked away from the Deception warlord to go somewhere else, so he could not hear his fragging bitching.

Starscream was on the other side of the hideout with two other Deceptions. "So, Star. Talk to Megatron yet about the plan?" Asked the helicopter Blackout. "Yes," Starscream said as he sat on the floor with his friends. "Megatron gets pissy, every fragging time I ask him a simple god damn question!" Starscream complained. "It ain't your fault, it's just because he is and always will be, an old Deception slagtard." he said as he looked at the other 'Con Bonecrusher. Who was sitting across from him and Blackou?. "Does Megatron even know about Barricade's absence?" Bonecrusher asked. Starscream stared at him, in shock and disbelief.

"What?! When did he leave the Decepticon cause?" Starscream asked, getting angry at them for not telling him, or even Megatron! "HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD US?!" Starscream yelled Angrily at them. "when were you keeping this from us?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU'VE KNOWN ABOUT HIS ABANCE!" Starscream yelled furiously at the two Deceptions. "Two months." Blackout said, bravely to his second-in-command. "TWO. MONTHS! YOUV'E BEEN KEEPING THIS FOR TWO WHOLE MONTHS?!" Starscream screamed at them. "We are sorry Starscream, Barricade actually told us." Blackout answers. "And he did not tell me, or Lord Megatron?!" Starscream asked. "No." Blackout said as he and Bonecrusher looked at each other.

* * *

The Autobot insignia proudly given to him on the side of his Alt mode, Barricade tore through the streets of Jerusalem, enjoying the sights. Human culture always amazed him. sure it's not Cybertron, but it's still nice. When he was driving through the capital, he noticed a large truck driving through the streets. the Ford stopped as he looked at the insignia if it was an Autobot or a Deception. _Definitely a Deception._ But, not any Deception, Bonecrusher. Barricade actually wasn't too worried about the 'Con, because he kept him a secret when he left the Deception cause, to join there Autobot ranks.

 _"_ _Barricade, come back to base, we need you."_ Optimus Prime said into his commlink. "Alright Optimus, returning to base now." Barricade actually liked calling Optimus, just, "Optimus, not "Master" or "Lord" just, Optimus, he actually treats his Autobots like human beings. Not like drones or dogs, Human Beings, sentient beings. and Barricade or 'Cade' That was how he was addressed at the NEST base, liked that, no he loved that. he wished he'd made the decision sooner to join the Autobots a long time ago, and had accepted him with open arms. Barricade turned around and drive back to NEST.

* * *

"Optimus, when I was taking a drive, I saw a Deception," Barricade said as he once returned to base. "Who did you see, Barricade?" Optimus asked. "I saw Bonecrusher, and he was alone too, Optimus, I'm getting worried." Barricade said. Optimus out a hand on Barricade's shoulder. "Barricade, you do not need to worry about the Deceptions. any longer." Optimus said firmly. "Thanks, Prime." Barricade said as he walked off to join his. Fellow comrades and human soldiers.

"Alright, Bee. You be the point guard, Hound you stand here." William said putting hound under the hoop. "Robert, you'll be the center. Alright, boys. Let's play some basketball!" Lennox said The Autobots got into the middle of the Court and William signaled them that it was time to play. Bumblebee was the first to run down the court and make a three-pointer. "Oh yeah!" Bee said as he played can't touch this by MC Hammer on his radio. Sam laughed. "Oh, Primus Bee. You are so funny."Sam said laughing at his best friend's antics. "Hey, are we gonna play or what?" Will Lennox asked. "Oh, yeah. Let's do it." Sam said as they kept playing.

"Lord Megatron, I saw Barricade," Bonecrusher said to his leader, Megatron after he got back from looking for Autobots. "WHAT?! WHERE!" Megatron yelled as he looked at the Deception standing in front of him. "I found him driving in another part where the humans call Jerusalem, and I saw a black and white police car, I knew that was Barricade because I saw the insignia on his side has been changed to an Autobot," he said as he saw the warlord getting angry. Bonecrusher was scared, so scared that he walked away from the warlord. "Frag that guy to the pits…" Bonecrusher muttered under his breath.

The Autobot where looking where the Deceptions would strike next. They already have the AllSpaark in possession, now they're looking for a place where the Decepticons would strike next, the Israeli defense force are working their acts off just as hard as NEST and the Autobots where…

* * *

 **A|N: I'm so sorry this took so long, I had writer's block throughout my time in Isaeril. and again I'm really sorry about that. I hope I WILL post the next chapter ASAP. I got back yesterday and I was working on this fic on the plane the night before. so I hope you enjoy this chapter TF fans, and I'll see you guys next time. Don't forget to write your reviews, well bye for now**

 **-Bumblebee.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Barricade was driving again in Jerusalem. he was enjoying the secrecy. then he screeched t halt as he saw something, three Decepticons by the names of Starscream, Soundwave, and Blackout. He then transformed, then he walked to the three Deceptions planning on something. "Slag!" Barricade said to himself as he stepped on a stick "Oh man." he muttered to himself. as he walked back, he felt hands on him, as he put his head up and saw Starscream, before Barricade could say or do anything. he grabbed him and took him to their hideout.

* * *

"Optimus, have you seen where Cade went?" William Lennox asked. "He is taking a drive in Jerusalem," Optimus said as William looked at him. "Are you crazy?! the Deceptions are still out there!" William said in disbelief. "I will comm him to come back to base," Optimus said as he pressed the side of his head as a little beep came through. "Optimus Prime to Barricade, Barricade are you there?" Optimus said as he let go of the comm link. There was static on the other end. he pressed his head again. "Barricade, are you there?" Optimus tried again.

 _Nothing the link was dead._ Optimus was now getting worried. He looked down at Captain Lennox. "What's wrong? He's not answering?" William asked. "Gather the other Autobots, we have to retrieve Barricade."

* * *

Barricade was starting to come to, he opened his optics and he saw he was in a small room. he looked down and saw that he was dangling from chains that held up his arms. the Autobot was now terrified now. _What were they going to do to me? are they going to kill me?_ Wass the questions that the young Autobot was now thinking. he stayed dangling for a few hours until someone opened the door to the room. It was the Deception second-in-command, Starscream. "Aw slag!" Barricade moaned. "Hello, traitor." Starscream went to his face and spat in his face. "Dude, I hate when you-OW my fragging headlight, you idiot!" he said as he grit his teeth. "Shut up traitor!" Starscream spat in his face. Barricade was in too much pain to respond. "Not responding huh, what's the wrong Barricade, too afraid to talk to me?" Starscream asked in a sarcastic tone in his voice. "N-No, oh Primus…" he said. Starscream hit him again, damaging his right optic. "Damm you Starscream!" Barricade hissed as sparks came from his face. "I'm not done-" Starscream got cut off by his commlink going off.

 _"_ _Starscream, I need you up here, where are you?"_ Megatron asked him. "I am downstairs, we have a special guest her," he said into his commlink.

 _"_ _oh really, who?"_ Megatron asked. "Come down and see for yourself Lord Megaton," Starscream said as he gave a smirk to Barricade. Barricade groaned, Starscream saw this and yelled at him. "put your head up Autobot traitor!" he yelled, he hates the Autobots, always thinking about the human race. _disgusting_

"F-Frag you, S-Starscream." Barricade managed to mutter. "What was that? Katie?" he asked him. Barricade didn't move or speak. he was in too much pain. "WORTHLESS PECE OF SLAG!" Starscream yells as he smacked him in the face the former Deception scout looked at him. he groaned again as he looked at him. "Barricade, let me ask you a question?" Starscream asked. "What the frag do you want?" Barricade asked. Starscream punched him, Barricade coughed up enegren and spit on the floor. "You're disgusting," Starscream said as Megatron walked into the room. "What do you want Starscream?" Megatron asked his second-in-command. "Look what we dragged in."

"Oh, it's the traitor, Barricade," Megatron said angrily as the Autobot scout kept looking at the floor. "I'll make him look at us," Starscream said as he walked closer to the wounded Autobot. "Pick your head up, and look at my face," Megatron said as he didn't listen. "I'll tell you again, Look. At. My FACE, YOU TRAITOR!" Megatron yells as he kicked him. Barricade was now dangling from the chains. "N-No…" Barricade said reluctantly. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" Megatron screamed at him as Megatron walked over to him and kicked him twice as hard. He coughed up some more enegren.

"that's disgusting Barricade," Megatron said. "I've hurt you moron, what do you expect!" Barricade said as he coughed out more enegren. he spits out whatever he had left onto the floor. "T-the Autobots will find you guys and kill you!" Barricade said. Megatron shot out his other headlight. "DAMNIT!" he yells as he saw his other headlight broken. "You afts! you broke my headlights!" Barricade said. "Oh shut up, we Deceptions don't need headlights." Megatron sneered. "Oh frag you, I ain't like you guys, I'm blind as an earth bat with out them at night!" Barricade said as he spits out more enegren. "Idiots," Barricade mutters. "Let's go Starscream. Leave the traitor here to rot!" Megatron said. as they walked out of the room and closed the door. _Here I am, alone. Primus help me get out of this damn room…_ Barricade thought, then he sighs. he really hopes someone will get him soon….

* * *

 **A\N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm in class right now and I had all week to do this chapter. and I'm really happy with what I have done with this chapter. I hope you guys follow, favorite and review this chapter TF fans. I really appreciate it if you guys do, well that is all for now. See you guys in the next chapter**

 **-Bumblebee**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Captain William Lennox walked over to Optimus. he got photos from his phone on one of the news websites, ynet to be specific. "Optimus, I saw on one of the Isaeril websites a video, that two robots were in the area where Barricade was in this afternoon." William Lennox said holding up his iPhone. "What does it say, Captain Lennox.?" Optimus said. William held up his phone with a video on it. it had a man sitting in front of a black polished table and it had an image on the top right-hand corner of the screen, and with the word חייזר _(_ alien _)_ he pressed play and heard what the man was saying.

 _"חייזרים השתלטו לנו על המדינה._

 _זה הוקלט היום ב-2:40 אחר הצהריים._

 _ניידת משטרה ושלושה חייזרים היו בירושלים ונראה שהם עומדים לחטוף עוד חייזר למקום לא נודע._

 _זה כל מה שידוע לנו עד עכשיו.."_

 _"(Aliens are attacking our country. This footage was recorded at 2:40 this afternoon. A black and white police cruiser, and three other aliens were in Jerusalem, they look like to be kidnapping the other alien. The others are taking him to an unknown place, that is all, for now, we have on these creatures)."_

the phone showed a video with the three Cons taking Barricade to the Decepticon 'hideout' William closed the phone, then Robert Epps walked in. "Any location on Barricade yet?" he asked "Yes, they went back to the Deception ''hideout'' Epps said putting air quotes around it. "Oh, Primus…" Epps muttered as he walked away. "So, how do we get him back Prime, any ideas?" Lennox asked him. "I, do not know captain Lennox," Optimus said as he stared down at William. "Alright, we have to come up with a plan to bring him back," Prime said seriously as he walked out of the room.

 _Barricade needed a medic,_

and he needed it badly. he was bleeding out more and more enegren. he was starting to feel light headed and dizzy. the amount of enegren he lost wasn't as bad but he was feeling it. Barricade sighed as the door opens again, it was Starscream. out of ALL the people on Cybertron, it HAS to be him!

"What do you want, Starscream?" Barricade said in frustration as the most annoying Deception on base walked into the room. Starscream walked over to him and unlocked the chains that were mined to his wrists. he fell to the floor with a thud. "Slaggit." he groaned. Starscream walked up to him and grabbed the back of his neck to pick him up."Yo, not so rough, Starscream." Barricade said as he and the Deception jet walked out of the room.

* * *

Once they made it to the top floor, where Megatron was waiting for them. "Ah, Starscream, put the traitor down so I could see his face," Megatron said as Starscream threw him to the floor. Barricade looked up at his former leader. he was blind out of his left optic because Starscream took it out.

 _What an idiot._

"Lord Megatron, what are we going to do with him?" Starscream asked. "Well Starscream, we are going to keep him here, I hope the Autobots do not foil my plans again!" Megatron said. "Megatron, the Autobots WILL find me! and they WILL kill you!" Barricade said as he tried to stand up and shaky walk to his former leader. Megatron hit him. "AH, What the hell?!"

Barricade yells as he looked at him. "You betrayed me Barricade, now you will be eliminated…" Megatron said. Barricade was now wide eyed. or wide opticed about that. Megatron is going to _kill him?!_ What a crazy afthead of a warlord. "Megatron, can't you spare me?" Barricade asked as he sat on his legs. "Well, you can be a Deception again. But-" Barricade cut him off. "NO, NO MORE IRRUPTIONS FROM YOU TRAITOR, you will obey my every command. and to make sure you obey my commands into killing the Autobots, I created this…" Megaton said pulling out a black device that goes around his neck, he tossed it to Starscream and he caught it with ease. "Put around his neck," Megatron commanded. "Yes my Lord," Starscream said as he put the collar on him. Megatron got up and turned on the collar and the built in camera that Megatron built in for surveillance. "Alright, traitor. You're done here! get him out of my sight!" Megatron commanded as Starscream kicked him out of the hideout. It was his chance for Barricade to escape. so he transformed and got the hell out of there and back to the NEST base.

* * *

Colonel William Lennox and the Autobots were loaded up and ready to go. "Alright, we are rolling out of her now. We have to find Barricade and then the Deceptions." Optimus Prime said as heherd someone come in the base. it had the Autobot insignia on it and it said POLICE on the doors. "Optimus, you gotta help me!" Barricade said as he transformed and walked up to his commander and friend. "What is going on Cade?" Optimus said as he saw the Autobot scout. "I got kidnapped by Starscream and my ''friends'' he said putting air quotes around friends. "Well, Barricade, you have new friends now. and we are here for you." Optimus said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, Optimus, you are a true friend." Barricade said. "you are Wellcome barricade." Optimus said. "can I give you a hug?" Barricade asked his commander. "Yes you can," Optimus said as he opened his arms and Barricade hugged his commander and friend. "Thank you, Optimus, for letting me join your team, for letting me have a second for letting me be apart of your family…" Barricade said as he let him go.

* * *

 **A\N: Hi guys, so this chapter took me three days! Holy fraggin slag that is a new record right there. I thought I would NEVER get this done! But I did it! Well, see you.**

 **-Bumblebee**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

* * *

 **A\N: I won't be having school Thursday and Friday because of hurricane Erma. so, I have all weekend to RP with people and do fanfic. I will be doing my first TF YouTube video tomorrow, so if you want to check that out. I should shut the frag up now and go on to writing the chapter.**

* * *

Barricade hadn't told the others yet about the cellar. This is because Megatron has a camera and he can shock him at any time. The Autobots sure have noticed. Even Optimus has noticed it! But Barricade has not told them slag about it.

He was In his temporary room on base, he was drawing in his sketchbook as somebody opened the door. it was Sam coming In with Bumblebee. "Hey." Sam said as he looked up and saw him. "Hey, Barricade." The former Deception scout looked down at him. "Oh, hey Sam. Whats up?" Barricade asked as he put down the giant collared pencil on the table and picked him up. he set him down onto the table and faced the boy. "you've been acting weird since yesterday. What's going on?" Sam asked him. Barricade sighed through his vents. he can't keep this lie up forever. Especially if that someone is Ratchet.

* * *

Ratchet was in MedBay working in his temporary office they set up for him, then he herd the door open. he got up and went to go check. he was surprised to see Barricade and Sam.

"What's going on guys?" Ratchet asked as they walked inside. Then, Sam started talking. "Ratchet, Barricade needs your help, he has a problem," Sam said. "A problem with what?" Ratchet asked. "Ratchet, their Deceptions put a shock collar on Barricade," Sam said, gesturing to the large black collar around his neck that they use for bad dogs to obey their human owners. "And he put a camera inside of it to watch my every move." Barricade said. Ratchet examined it. the Autobot medic didn't say anything as he motioned Barricade to come to the examination room.

Megatron was trying to find the right channel to check up on Barricade. When he got it. he saw him in MedBay. Megatron saw Ratchet. the warlord had his finger/claw on the button that activates the shock feature on the collar. The electric currents didn't just shock him in the place he put it in. It shocked him all over. he screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. The new recruit Amit walked into MedBay and saw what was going on. "Holy God!" she said as she walked over to the three men. "What's going on?!" Amit said as she saw Barricade laying on the floor, electric currents going through his body. "Oh my god!" Amit said as she walked closer to Sam and Ratchet. "Help me!" Barricade yells as Ratchet tried to deactivate the shock collar around Barricade's neck. "What happened, who did this to you?" Sam asked as he walked up to Ratchet. "Remember that I've been bot napped by Megatron?" Barricade asked.

"Yes." Ratchet said. "Well, I've been put this shock color on to prevent me to do anything to the Deceptions." Barricade said. "What, that's awful!" Sam said as he walked up to Barricade. "I know, but if I do anything to harm the Deceptions or betray them again. Megatron will shock me, just like they did before." Barricade said as he hung his head in shame. But Ratchet picked his head up as Barricade looked at him. "Listen, we will get through this together, alright?" Ratchet said. Barricade nodded his head and then walked out of the MedBay.

Optimus walked in to see Ratchet. "Yes Ratchet, what do you need?" Optimus said as the red and blue mech walked into the room. "Optimus, the Deceptions are controlling Barricade like an. earth dog." Ratchet said in disgust. Optimus looked at the medic, then he said something. "We need to remove that collar," Optimus said. "Optimus, we can't, if we try to Gert anywhere near Barricade he will earn a small shock. "Is there any way we can remove that collar?" Optimus asked. "No Optimus. and decides if we do, Megaton knows of our location." Ratchet said. "Well that is not Barricade's fault Ratchet, it is Megatron's and we have to bring him down and locate the AllSpark." Optimus said.

* * *

 **A\N: Hi guys, sorry I did this so late., I had writer's block. on the bright side, I got this done and the hurricane stopped. a little rain here and there, but nothing bad. It's in my kitchen right now because my room is short as frag. and I can focus better in the kitchen. Idk why. XD. Please leave a review if you guys like. Piece!**  
 **—Bumblebee.**


End file.
